redskeltonfandomcom-20200215-history
Print
1941 1941/12/08-12 - "I'll Tell All" by Red Skelton Journal Sentinel, Milwaukee, WI, 12/08-12/1941 1941/12/13 - "Are Comedians People?" by Red Skelton Liberty, 12/13/1941 1942 1942 - "A Right Guy" by Muriel Reed. Visit camps to entertain the soldiers. 1942/01 - "Red Skelton, His Life and Love!" by Ida Zeitlin 1942/01 Screenland 1942/02/21 - "Red Skelton's Always Clowning" Movie-Radio Guide, 02/21/1942 1942/06 - "Everything's Funny But Love" By John R. Franchey, Radio and Television Mirror, 06/1942 1942/06 - ""I Married a Screwball"" by Edna Skelton. As told to James Reid, Silver Screen, 06/1942 1942/09 - "Edna's Little Boy" by Kirtley Baskette, American Magazine, 09/1942 1944 1944/01 - Photoplay "Play Truth or Consequences with Red Skelton" 1946 1946/05/14 - Look. 1947 1947 - Current Biography. 1948 1948 - "I Really Went to Clown" by Red Skelton Ringling Bros and Barnum & Bailey Circus Magazine & Program 1948/01 - "Love That Red-Head" by Verna Felton. Radio Mirror, 01/1948 1949 1949/04 - "The Skelton Saga" by Pauline Swanson, Radio Mirror, 04/1949 1950 1950 - "Strictly Skelton" Note: Photos with family at Bel Air home. 1950/07 - "When Redheads Meet" 1951 1951/09/29 - "Heading for Television" TV Digest (Philadelphia, PA), 09/29/1951 1951/10/22 - "Rubber Face on TV" Life 1952 1952 - "Photographing a Mugging Skelton" U. S. Camera 1952/03/15 - "Red Skelton a Top Click in TV" (feature Lucy Knoch) TV Digest, 03/15/1952, 03/22/1952 1952/06 - "Do Comics Make Good Husbands?" by Mrs. Red Skelton Screenland, 06/1952 1952/07 - "Red Skelton" Movie Fan, 07/1952 1952/07 - "Anything for a Laugh" Pageant, 07/1952 1952/10/04 - "I Dood It" by Strikeout McGonigle alias Red Skelton. TV Digest (Philadelphia, PA) 10/04/1952 1952/11 - "Living with Red is Fun" by Georgia Skelton Silver Screen, 11/1952 1952/12/05 - "Skelton's Trouble" TV Guide (TeleVision Guide), 12/05/1952 1953 1953/04 - "Prayer and Laughter" by Red Skelton Modern Screen, 04/1953 1953/08 - "Meet the Baby...That Broke the Stork's Back" Prevue, 08/1953 Photos of Red Skelton as a baby. 1953/12 - "Behind the 'Red' Curtain" by Jessyca Russell Gaver, TV Fan, 12/1953 1954 1954/02 - "Lies About the Skelton Marriage" by Jessyca Russell Gaver, TV World, 02/1954 1954/04 - "A Purpose in Living" by Red Skelton journal of Living, 04/1954 1955 1955/05/08 - "Red Skelton: He Never Stops Clowning" Parade, 05/08/1955 1955/10 - "Stars - Red Skelton" Children's Playmate, 10/1955 1955/10 - "Red Skelton Visits Racine Plant" Jonwax Journal, 10/1955 1955/11 - "Clowing and Praying Go Together" TV Illustrated, 11/1955 1956 1956/08 - "The Lowdown on Red Skelton" by Ted Underwood Inside Story, 08/1956 1956/08 - "When Nobody Wanted Red" TV Illustrated, 08/1956 1956/09 - "The Red Skelton Story" by Martin Abramson, Cosmopolitan, 09/1956 1956/12 - "There's Too Much Laughter in the Can" by Red Skelton Pageant, 12/1956 1957 1957/04/02 - "Red Skelton Still fighing for laughs" Look, 04/02/1957 1957/05 - "Command Performance" TV Radio Mirror, 05/1957 1957/07 - "Red Skelton Finds Faith Where There Is No Hope" by Ruth Waterbury, TV Star Parade, 07/1957 1958 1958/01/18 - "Red Skelton.. The Comedian Who's Never Himself" TV this week (San Francisco, CA) 1958/04 - "Red Skelton: A Father's Hardest Test" by Andre Fontaine, Redbook, 04/1958 1958/05 - "King of Clowns" by Maxine Arnold, TV Radio Mirror, 05/1958 1958/10 - TV Picture Life "The Man Who Gives Himself Away" 1959 1959/02/14 - TV News cover (Indianapolis) 1960 1960/03/13 - "Red Skelton's Clowing Humor Wins Fans in Sophisticated Set" TV Magazine, 03/13/1960 1960/04 - "Red Skelton's Magic Secret" by Nonean Conner, TV Radio Mirror, 04/1960 1960/10/03 - "Television Sixth Sense Only" Time, 10/03/1960 1960/12 - "Why Showgirls See Red - Skelton, That Is!" by Don Ornitz, Argosy, 12/1960 1960/12/04 - "On Cover: TV's Top Clown" by Eileen Kelliher, TV News (Chicago Daily), 12/04/1960 1961 1961/10/28 - "What Trouble Has Taught Me" by Red Skelton TV Week (Chicago Tribune), 10/28/1961 1963 1963/01/06 - "The New Red Skelton" by Lloyd Shearer, Parade, 01/06/1963 1963/06/09 - TV Magazine, St. Louis Post-Dispatch (Freddie on cover) 1963/10 - "The Mean Widdle Kid" Screen Thrills Illustrated, 10/1963 1963/10 - "The Red Skelton You'll Never See on Television" by Kevin James, Uncensored, 10/1963 1964 1964/12 - Good Housekeeping 1964/12 - "The Joys & Sorrows of Being Red Skelton" Sallie Kay, Lady's Circle, 12/1964 1966 1966/05/14 - "Red Skelton and The Sounds Of Music" TV News 1966/10 - "Red Skelton" by Ed Wynn McCall, 10/1966 1967 1967/03/04 - "Ozzie Nelson Remembers Red Skelton When" TV News 1968 1968/05/24 - "The durable Red bleaches blue material into pure white" by Lawrence Laurent, Telegram (Toronto), 05/24/1968 1968/07 - "The Clown Who Won't Come Near Children" by Ruth Waterbury, TV Radio Mirror, 07/1968 1968/10 - "The Tragic Life Story of Red Skelton" TV Star Parade, 10/1968 1969 1969/04 - "Portrait of a Clown" by Edward Reynolds, Circus Model Builders, 04-05/1969 1969/10 - "At Vincennes, Indiana Red Skelton's Birthplace" by Grover Brinkman, Outdoor Indiana, 10/1969 1970 1970/08/09 - "Red Skelton: A Look Back" Detroit Free Press by Lawrence Laurent (Return to NBC) 1970/11/28 - John Wayne Special, TV Guide cover. 1976 Tune in Yesterday by John Dunning. 1942-06SilverScreen.jpg|1942/06 Silver Screen 1942-06RM.jpg|1942/06 Radio and Television Mirror 19510929TVDigestCover.jpg|1951/09/29 TV Digest 1952-10-04TVDIGEST.JPG|1952/10/04 TV Digest 1960-03-13 TV Mag.jpg|1960/03/13 1966-05-14TVNEWS.jpg|05/14/1966 TV News 1967-03-04TVNews.jpg|03/04/1967 TV News 1970-08-09 Detroit Free Press.jpg|08/09/1970 Detroit Free Press